User talk:Tipota/Archive 3
4 Kids edits pages I've noted that you created some articles on the 4 Kids edits and added links for these edits and the credits to all the episode articles. However, I think that this content doesn't need separate pages. I wrote about this at Forum:4 Kids Episodes Edits, so could you please answer me there? P.S. I like the new Forum design. It's much better then the old one. El Chupacabra 15:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Note: We didn't have an old forum design. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chartab I can fix it only like Divs are not ideal either: Media:Tabdiv.JPG, Media:Tabdiv2.JPG. What I tried to implement: # Sizes of tabs adjusting to the size of inner content, so the words would not come out of it; in the same time some minimal width of tabs # Vertical center align # Equal height of tabs I think it would be extremly hard (if possible at all) to do all it with divs. Yeah, with divs you can do tabs moving to the lower row, and that's cool, but how to add everything else? I don't know. Ruxax 10:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) And an advice: if you want to manually adjust widths and heights of tabs do it in em, not in px. It will ensure scalability regarding font size. Ruxax 11:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, , with rearranging tabs as you like; however, it lack vertical center aligning, and the manually specified height may not work well for different fonts. Ruxax 12:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have no objections here, since the whole tabbing thing is "just to see if it works". One-Winged Hawk 13:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Tip, do you know if its possible to make a second row on the tabs? Someone reported a problem with having more then 4 tabs and I'm looking to resolve it, its either merge one of the tabs with another or create a second row. One I know how to do, the other I don't know if I can do it. One-Winged Hawk 18:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Special Thanks I wish to my give a special thanks to all the hard work you've been contributing to the wikia. This extends to the reorganization of the forums to the introduction of the tab system. Thank you very much, Tipota.Mugiwara Franky 09:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I think Tipota deserve an official thank you on the main page :-). I was already impressed by the quality of your edits, now I'm speechless ! Thanks Kdom 20:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures from episode 0 Tipota why did you remove the new pictures i added on mihawk, moria and doflamingo's page. Give me a good reason. I took those images from here http://community.livejournal.com/one_piece/1164723.html?view=10662835#t10662835. I did not make those images. Those were ofiicial pictures. Opening box Sorry, I didn't know. It wasn't in use on any of the pages so I assumed there wasn't one. superplough 12:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Is the other template used on any pages? I think that it should be a different template for openings, and endings, and misc. songs. superplough 12:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about all that. I've switched them all over to the already existing one. superplough 03:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) categories I'm sorry.I didn't know I was getting messages from you.I was not ignoring you.l just didn't know the messages were not appearing at the bottom of my list as I thought they would.Sorry,I'll make the fixes Candidate for deletion after reading your forum rules, I have noticed that we can make sticky threads dedicated to one forum only. I have made a test with Angel Candidate for deletion new forum and I think it would be better this way than the current new header. We could also add the Users to be Banned page there in a similar way. I asked Angel already, what is your opinion ? Kdom 18:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I tried to keep the double entry from the old page in the Forum:Users to be Banned, but the template headers do not appear when I create a new topic. What did I do wrong ? Kdom 21:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ah thanks, I missed that part. Kdom 18:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 451 Where is episode 451 being shown? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 01:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Kizaru Devil Fruit Can you give a reason about why you keep deleting from this section? Yatanogarasu 05:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sanjuan Wolf I have a question why do you believe Sanjuan Wolf's name has a space between San and juan? Every character in the original Japanese manga when having their full name stated if there is a space there is the mark •. Luffy has two of these marks to separate the spaces between Monkey, D, and Luffy. I notice every time I fix this error you reapply it. So I am curious to what evidence do you have that makes you think Sanjuan should be San Juan? Stelly Removed the Romanji as requested. For the page lock, it was a necessary lock since everyone apparently was arguing over everything about the page, from its name to what pic should be used. A serious discussion between editors is needed for this edit war.Mugiwara Franky 05:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) /* The Eleven Supernovas */ Why did you change the picture I put up.Its up to date. Vegapunk Why are you changing the profile picture? What I added is a better quality image where you can see more. Genocyber 09:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Toggling I'm wondering if it could be usefull to modify the Common.css to add some toggling and collapsing features. It seems that we can achieve similar things with the NavFrame,NavContent classes but it does not look very friendly compare to some template. What do you think ? Kdom 17:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Tipota, can you tell me if the toggling from my Sandbox works on your side ? For me it does not work with firefox but it does with Internet explorer. Kdom 13:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) What is strange is that it works on the German wiki even with firefox but they told me they didn't do anything special. I asked the central wikia I hope they can answer me. I would have an interesting idea with char box if one day it works. Kdom 23:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here is an answer I had from the guy who coded the function On my firefox, firebug reports the following errors. Thus, it seems that the reason it doesn't work is that you have other javascript, possibly related to google ad sense which is causing errors and leading to other javascript to not load. GS_googleAddAdSenseService is not defined on this error GS_googleAddAdSenseService("ca-pub-4086838842346968"); Sandbo...le_test (line 1069) GA_googleUseIframeRendering is not defined on this error Sandbo...le_test (line 1090) GA_googleFillSlotWithSize is not defined on this error Sandbo...le_test (line 1092) GA_googleFillSlotWithSize is not defined on this error Sandbo...le_test (line 1094) GA_googleFillSlotWithSize is not defined on this error Omg, wow. That's a big difference. Yea, I'll try to work on that later. (I just don't like these bulky templates we're using now.) --YazzyDream 10:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Portrait Okay, I'm sorry. Juracuille 09:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) yop Hi, I add some pics on this page: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_DX_Figure I saw that you modify immediatly them. Why my contributions disturb you? Thx --unsigned by 78.224.17.168 Duplicate images you should update the old images.Tipota 23:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Removing my contributions What is wrong with you? Are you not aware that effort is being put forth, to improve the encyclopedic content of this wikia, completely out of passion. Because you've deleted the images, your reason being they didn't exactly follow the image guidelines in terms of naming the files. The intelligent and obvious action would have been to alert me, I then would have changed the names myself, and the images I rigorously searched for wouldn't have been completely wasted. You've not only wasted my time, but these idiotic idiosyncratic guidelines, which have become so dominant to a select group of users, including yourself which take it too far, have damaged the quality, knowledge and enjoyment of this wikia. I'm lodging a complaint against your actions. You're a virus on this site. Sables 15:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) reference Template Do you know if there is a way to add the code into a template like this one. That could be useful in order to make quick reference. Well I would like to make a template that would help making the reference which are all similare : :''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. xxx Chapter yyy and Episode zzz, blablabla However I have been able to make the text configurable. But when I add the block it doesn't work anymore. Well I can see that you have made some test on the sandbox 4 and you see that the variables don't work anymore. Kdom 20:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I became interested too, and that's what I have found: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Cite/Cite.php#Templates. It says that to use ref inside a template one should use special construction with #tag magic word. I tried , and it works. Ruxax 21:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) 595 Color spread Why did you remove the chapter cover? YazzyDream 00:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Experimenting with js How do you experiment with Common.js? I can't figure out how to change javasripts in Firebug, I'm not very familiar with it. Are you using something else? Could you tell me? Ruxax 16:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Char box picture Thanks to your effort, I'm finally able to use some of these toggle features. here is a proposal to enhance the character box picture. I hope you will like it. Kdom 20:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Gallery While gallery tag's behaviour is changing every day, may be to use a template-based alternative? Please, look at Forum:Possible alternative to gallery tag. Ruxax 16:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alternate character box images Could we get your thoughts on this? Until we get more people to agree on something, then we're kinda stuck in a rut. The Pope 17:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Please give your formal opinion on so we can get this settled. The Pope 02:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Buggy during Jaya Arc For Buggy's history, wouldn't it be more relevant to show him getting caught by the marines, which led him to being taken to Impel Down... rather than Ace eating his food? I mean, the latter isn't exactly that important in comparison. YazzyDream 00:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant right under the Jaya arc, which is actually into the Whitebeard War Saga. Anyway, Oda mentioned it in SBS 54, and the anime animated the scene he described. That counts as canon, I think...? YazzyDream 01:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Forums Thanks, Tipota! I was panicking, trying to fix it. u_u YazzyDream 02:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC)